movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Powerpuff Girls Movie 2: Generations
''The Powerpuff Girls Movie 2: Generations ''is a 2024 American animated crossover musical film produced by the Warner Animation Group. The film is directed by Ice Age: Collision Course ''directors Michael Thurmeier and Galen Tan Chu, from a screenplay by Alison Peck and a story by Robert Rodriguez. A sequel to ''The Powerpuff Girls Movie, ''it is based on ''The Powerpuff Girls ''created by Craig McCracken as well as 2016 reboot, and partially takes place concurrently with ''The LEGO Movie 3: A Powerpuff Adventure. The film stars Amanda Leighton, Kristen Li, Natalie Palamides, Olivia Olson, Tom Kane, Jennifer Hale, Kate Higgins, Tom Kenny, Roger L. Jackson, Bill Hader, Zach Woods, Nick Kroll, Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong, and E.G. Daily. The Powerpuff Girls Movie 2: Generations ''was theatrically released on December 25, 2024 by Warner Bros. Pictures and Universal Pictures. It received very positive reviews, praising its animation, style, voice acting, soundtrack, and John Debney's musical score, as well as the songs that were written by Debney and Glenn Slater. It was also a box-office success, grossing $1.073 million against a budget of $200 million and topping ''Toy Story 4 ''as the highest-grossing film of all time. Synopsis Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup have been saving Townsville for many years. But when a portal that the Professor recently invented starts malfunctioning, the Girls discover their past selves: the 1998-2005 Powerpuff Girls! To save their dimensions from being destroyed, they must team up with the 1998-2005 Girls to go through other dimensions, while also meeting their other past selves, such as the 2014 Girls, their 2006-2007 PPGZ's, and the 1992 Girls. Plot The film begins with a stage with the red curtains above. Bubbles thanks the audience for coming as she reads the opening quotes (from the 1998-2005 series) on her paper. When she finishes, the curtains open to reveal a skyline of Townsville. Nineteen years after defeating Mojo Jojo (Roger L. Jackson) and his evil primate gang, Powerpuff Girls Blossom (Amanda Leighton), Bubbles (Kristen Li), and Buttercup (Natalie Palamides) discover what it feels like to work together (“Townsville Is Where We Belong”), while also meeting up with Jared, Barry, the Derbytantes, and other classmates, as well as friendly Rowdyruff Boys Brick (Bill Hader), Boomer (Zach Woods), and Butch (Nick Kroll). The next day, Professor Utonium (Tom Kane) invents a time portal and the Girls are amused. Afterwards, Amoeba Boys Bossman (DJ Khaled), Slim (Will Arnett), and Junior (Olly Murs) break in and rewire the circuits of the portal, thus making it malfunction and start releasing the Powerpuff Girls' past selves, Meanwhile at school, Buttercup wanders around the halls, thinking about the important things in her lifetime (Important Things In Life”the Girls got back from school, they discover that the portal had been malfunctioning. After trying to fix it, the portal inadvertently bring in their 1998 animated selves (Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong, and E.G. Daily). They tell them that nothing is what is seems in all the dimensions, and that the now-powerful Giant Fishballoon (Danny McBride) is coming back to destroy them. The next day, the six girls fly over to their school, only for Miss Keane (Jennifer Hale) to realize that there were six Powerpuff Girls in the school, leaving her confused. They then fly over to the Mayor’s office, only for the Mayor (Tom Kenny) to get confused about their differences and get his assistant Miss Bellum to get them out. Back at home, the Professor is concerned about their differences and looks, as well as why the portal was malfunctioning, and tells the six girls that their universes are getting destroyed. So he tasks the six girls to get more of their old selves to put together a team. In their room, they think of a plan to stop the Fishballoon by joining forces with each other (’ lair, thus sending the 1998 Girls to sneak up on Maylyn (Kate Higgins), who later discovers that there are two Buttercups, two Blossoms, and two Bubbleses. They later talk about why the portal had been malfunctioning. Bubbles tells the Derbytantes the story about how the Professor created them and how the Girls and Mojo Jojo became enemies after he filled all the primates with Chemical X, as well as how they were dubbed "The Powerpuff Girls". Once the six Girls got home, the portal brings in the 2014 Girls (also Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong, and E.G. Daily), who offers to help them with their mission. The nine meet up with Blisstina Utonium (Olivia Olson), who shows them the Orb of Alternate Universes (“Other Kinds of Powerpuff Girls”). The ten girls fly to different universes: first the 1992 universe, then the 1998-2005 universe (“Welcome To Our World”), and finally the Powerpuff Girls Z universe (“New Townsville”). Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins (Nick Offerman), Princess Morbucks (Haley Mancini), the Amoeba Boys (Arnett, Khaled, and Murs), the Gangreen Boys (Enrique Santos), HIM (Hannibal Buress), Duplikate (Stephanie Beatriz), Bianca Bikini (Tiffany Haddish), Barbara Bikini, the Sporde (Michael Strahan), Silico (Chris Miller), Gothra (Christopher Knights), Sedusa (Kristen Wiig), Packrat (Tom McGrath), Bernie Bernstein (Ryan Reynolds), Manboy (Conrad Vernon), the Broccoloids (also Vernon), and Chelsea (Cristina Pucelli) all travel to the 1998-2005 dimension, and make a deal with the Fishballoon to defeat the Girls once they show up. The Girls make it to the 2016 universe. They face Mojo and his gang, and try to battle him, but they are all outnumbered. The villains easily defeat the Girls, sending them to the junkyard. After an argument, the Girls all split up. Meanwhile, 2016 Blossom is sitting on a junkpile and is crying. 1998 Blossom comes to her and tells her that it is never too late to do the right thing (“The Right Thing To Do”). Unfortunately, Princess Morbucks kidnaps the Blossoms and takes them back to the 1998-2005 universe, sending them to Mojo Jojo’s lair. 2016 Mojo Jojo reveals that he is now working for 1998 Mojo Jojo. The Mojo Jojos activate the killing machine to start erasing the Blossoms forever. The Girls arrive and rescue the two from the machine. The Buttercups unplug the machine. They reconcile and promise to work together, this time as a team, and fly back to the 2016 universe. Bliss uses the Orb of Alternate Universes to form the “Powerpuff Girls of Infinite Earths”: the Powerpunk Girls, the Powerpup Girls, the Powerpuff Animals (Blossom as a walrus, Bubbles as a bee, and Buttercup as a flamingo), the 1920s Cartoon Girls, the dancing robotic Powerpuff Girls, the Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi (Charli XCX, Bebe Rexha, and Lizzo), Bunny (Awkwafina), Bell (Kristen Bell), Bloom (Rachel Bloom), Bullet (Kate Micucci), and many other versions of the Girls. They easily overpower the Villains, and eventually, the Powerpuff Girls hijack a bus (with Bliss as the driver) to run over them, but unknowingly hitting things on purpose. When the Girls have been surrounded by Mojo Jojo and his crew, the Professors from other universes come to their rescue, with the Derbytantes finally taking down the bad guys. The Girls finally take down the Fishballoon, shrink him, and send him to the Teen Titans GO! universe. With the Townsvilles finally at peace, all of the Girls are sent home to their respective dimensions. Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven arrive and reveal to the Girls that The Fishballoon had tried to take over the Townsvilles, and Blossom knows the right location for it: the exact same asteroid where the Girls has been banished nineteen years ago. The Titans slingshot the Fishballoon up into outer space, never to be seen again. The next day, the 2016 Powerpuff Girls are glad them at they don’t have to endure another multiverse-threatening crossover for at least another year, and promise to keep saving Townsville no matter what happens. The Rowdyruff Boys now become Maylyn’s leading assistants. The Powerpuff Girls finally resume their attendance at Midway Elementary School. In the film’s epilogue (“The Big Finale”), the Powerpuff Girls of Infinite Earths reunite and everyone celebrates their victory, and the curtains close at the end of the song. In a mid-credits scene, 2016 Bubbles visits Unicorn Land to tell Donny and the unicorns the events of the film. Cast Main Characters Amanda Leighton as 2016 Blossom Kristen Li as 2016 Bubbles Natalie Palamides as 2016 Buttercup Olivia Olson as Blisstina Utonium Tom Kane as Professor Utonium Jennifer Hale as Ms. Keane and 1998 Princess Morbucks Kate Higgins as Maylyn Tom Kenny as the Mayor of Townsville Roger L. Jackson as 2016 Mojo Jojo, 2014 Mojo Jojo, and 1998 Mojo Jojo Bill Hader as Brick Zach Woods as Boomer Nick Kroll as Butch Cathy Cavadini as 1998 Blossom and 2014 Blossom Tara Strong as 1998 Bubbles and 2014 Bubbles E.G. Daily as 1998 Buttercup and 2014 Buttercup Haley Mancini as 2016 Princess Morbucks Will Arnett as Slim DJ Khaled as Bossman Olly Murs as Junior Cristina Pucelli as Chelsea Ryan Reynolds as Bernie Bernstein Hannibal Buress as HIM Nick Offerman as Fuzzy Lumpkins Stephanie Beatriz as Duplikate Tiffany Haddish as Bianca Bikini Randy Thom as Barbara Bikini Michael Strahan as the Sporde Conrad Vernon as Manboy, Barry, and the Broccoloids Chris Miller as Silico Christopher Knights as Gothra Tom McGrath as Packrat Danny McBride as the Giant Fishballoon Kristen Wiig as Sedusa Enrique Santos as the Gangreen Gang (Santos also voices Jared, Blossom’s love interest) Jennifer Fried as the Whoopass Girls (archival recordings) Nicole Bouma as Blossom Akatsutsumi Maryke Hendrikse as Bubbles Gōtokuji Kelly Metzger as Buttercup Matsubara Stan Lee as Himself (archival recordings from “Ant-Man and the Wasp”) Ike Barinholtz, Jorma Taccone, Lil Rel Howery, Nika Futterman, Liliana Mumy, Amanda Lund, and Harland Williams as miscellaneous Townsville citizens Josh Fadem as Donny the Unicorn Powerpuff Girls of Infinite Earths voices Awkwafina as Bunny Kristen Bell as Bell Rachel Bloom as Bloom Kate Micucci as Bullet Charli XCX as PPGD Blossom Bebe Rexha as PPGD Bubbles Lizzo as PPGD Buttercup Sugar Lyn Beard as 1920s Cartoon Powerpuff Girls and 1930s dark and monochromatic Powerpuff Girls Amanda Leighton as Walrus Blossom, Elderly Blossom, and the time-travel Blossoms from the Time Dasher Kristen Li as Bee Bubbles and Elderly Bubbles Natalie Palamides as Flamingo Buttercup and Elderly Buttercup Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong, and E.G. Daily as the Steamypuff Girls, the Prehistoric Puff Girls, and the Powerpunk Girls Teen Titans GO! Character Voices Greg Cipes as Beast Boy Scott Menville as Robin Khary Payton as Cyborg Tara Strong as Raven Hynden Walch as Starfire Randy Thom as Silkie, Starfire‘s pet caterpillar Songs Songs written by John Debney and Glenn Slater Townsville Is Where We Belong - Amanda Leighton, Kristen Li, Natalie Palamides, Zach Woods, Nick Kroll, Bill Hader, The Powerpuff Girls Movie 2 Cast Important Things In Life - Natalie Palamides Getting The Team Together - Amanda Leighton, Kristen Li, Natalie Palamides, Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong, E.G. Daily Other Kinds of Powerpuff Girls - Olivia Olson Welcome To Our World - Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong, E.G. Daily New Townsville - Nicole Bouma, Maryke Hendrikse, Kelly Metzger The Right Thing To Do - Amanda Leighton, Cathy Cavadini The Big Finale - The Powerpuff Girls Movie 2 Cast End Credits Songs Who’s Got The Power? (The Powerpuff Girls Movie 2: Generations) – Charli XCX Welcome To Our World (Jonas Blue and Meghan Trainor Version) – Jonas Blue, Meghan Trainor The Right Thing To Do (Demi Lovato Version) – Demi Lovato The Powerpuff Girls Movie 2: Generations End Credits Suite – John Debney Songs available only in the soundtrack album That’s What Girls Do – Becky G Angels With Dirty Faces – Fifth Harmony Signal In The Sky (Let’s Go) – G.R.L. Powerpuff Girls End Theme – Noah Cyrus Thank You For Being A Friend – Rachel Platten B.L.O.S.S.O.M. – Bebe Rexha Bubbles – Little Mix Buttercup (I’m a Super Girl) – Charli XCX Me and My Girls – Katy Perry Rocket Candy – Zara Larsson Instrumental Tracks Townsville Is Where We Belong (Instrumental) – John Debney, Glenn Slater Important Things In Life (Instrumental) – John Debney, Glenn Slater Getting The Team Together (Instrumental) – John Debney, Glenn Slater Other Kinds of Powerpuff Girls (Instrumental) – John Debney, Glenn Slater Welcome To Our World (Instrumental) – John Debney, Glenn Slater New Townsville (Instrumental) – John Debney, Glenn Slater The Right Thing To Do (Instrumental) – John Debney, Glenn Slater The Big Finale (Instrumental) – John Debney, Glenn Slater Who’s Got The Power? (The Powerpuff Girls Movie 2: Generations Remix/Instrumental) – Charli XCX Welcome To Our World (Jonas Blue and Meghan Trainor Version/Instrumental) – Jonas Blue, Meghan Trainor The Right Thing To Do (Demi Lovato Version/Instrumental) – Demi Lovato Outtake Tracks Universal Fanfare (Outtake) – Brian Tyler, Amanda Leighton, Kristen Li, Natalie Palamides Someday (Outtake) – Amanda Leighton Unbeatable Me (Outtake) – Natalie Palamides Space Tow Truck Theme Song (Outtake) – Kristen Li We Are The Same (Outtake) – Amanda Leighton, Cathy Cavadini, Kristen Li, Tara Strong, Natalie Palamides, E.G. Daily Songs heard only in the movie Walking In The Jungle - Super Simple Songs PinkFong Baby Shark - PinkFong Release The film was theatrically released in North America and the Philippines on December 25, 2024. It is also accompanied by a ''Smallfoot ''short film entitled ''Super Soozie. Home Media The film was released on Digital HD on February 22, 2025, and on Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray and DVD on March 4, 2025 by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment and Universal Studios Home Entertainment. It includes three mini-movies: Super Soozie (which preceded the film in its theatrical run), I'll Be Bake, and Bubbles' Beauty Blog (but on video). Reception Box Office The Powerpuff Girls Movie 2: Generations grossed $434 million in the United States and Canada, and $639.4 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $1.073 billion. The film had a worldwide opening of $244.5 million, the 46th highest ever, and 3rd biggest for an animated film. It crossed the billion dollar mark on February 4, 2025, becoming the 43rd film as well as the second Warner Animation Group film to ever do so. It was also the second film released by the Warner Animation Group to cross the milestone. United States and Canada The Powerpuff Girls Movie 2: Generations set the records on Fandango for most tickets sold by an animated film in that frame (besting Despicable Me 3), while Atom Tickets reported it sold nearly 50% more than the previous three highest-selling animated films combined did in their first day (Despicable Me 3, The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, and Good Boys). The film was projected to gross $140–160 million in its opening weekend, with some predicting it could debut as high as $200 million. It played in 4,575 theaters, the second-most all-time behind The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. The Powerpuff Girls Movie 2: Generations made $47.4 million on its first day, including $12 million from Thursday night previews, the second-highest amount for an animated film, behind Teen Titans GO! To The Movies. The film went on to debut to $120.9 million over the weekend, finishing first at the box office. Although below projections, executives at Warner Bros. was satisfied with the debut, since it continued the Warner Animation Group's "remarkable consistency" at the box office and showed "proof of audiences' long-time love for the Powerpuff Girls franchise." Additionally, it was the best opening of the series, the biggest for a PG-rated film and the fourth-highest of all-time for an animated film. In its second weekend, The Powerpuff Girls Movie 2: Generations made $59.7 million and retained the top spot at the box office. It grossed $33.9 million in its third weekend. In August 2019, the film surpassed Toy Story 4 (2019), which held the title for the last 5 years (2019-2024) to become the highest-grossing PG-rated film of all-time domestically. Critical response On review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 100% based on 421 reviews, with an average rating of 10/10. The website's critics consensus reads, "Heartwarming, funny, and beautifully animated, The Powerpuff Girls Movie 2: Generations brings the family together." Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned the film a score of 84 out of 100 based on 57 critics, indicating "universal acclaim." Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A+" on an A+ to F scale, while those at PostTrak gave it an overall positive score of 100% and a 100% "definite recommend." The film received a four-star rating from Matt Zoller Seitz of RogerEbert.com, who wrote, "This film is even better than Ice Age: Collision Course ''and ''UglyDolls." The Washington Post's Ann Hornaday also gave the film 5 out of 5 stars and praised its, "visually dazzling concoction of wily schemes and daring adventures", as well as achieving, "a continuation of Cartoon Network's theatrical reputation." Peter DeBruge of Variety wrote, "The Powerpuff Girls Movie ''ushered in the era of traditionally animated cartoon features, and this sequel wraps up the saga beautifully. At least, for now." ''The Daily Telegraph's Robbie Collin wrote, "The Powerpuff Girls Movie 2 ''reaffirms that the Warner Animation Group, at their best, are like no other animation studio around." Trivia * The first time the 2016 reboot got a feature film. * Michael Thurmeier and Galen Tan Chu replace Craig McCracken from the first film. * John Debney replaces James L. Venable from the first film. * Brick is voiced by Bill Hader, who also voiced Wade Wilson / Deadpool in ''The LEGO Movie 3: A Powerpuff Adventure, ''Fear in ''Inside Out, Leonard Mudbeard in The Angry Birds Movie, Firewater and Tequila in Sausage Party, and Flint Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. * Boomer is voiced by Zach Woods, who also voiced Zane in The LEGO Ninjago Movie and The LEGO Movie 3: A Powerpuff Adventure. * Butch is voiced by Nick Kroll, who also voiced Shazam in The LEGO Movie 3: A Powerpuff Adventure, ''Sergei in ''The Secret Life of Pets 2, Uncle Fester in The Addams Family, Gunter in Sing, Professor Poopypants in Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, and Douche in Sausage Party. * This film is involved with some of the crew who made Ice Age: Collision Course and UglyDolls. * The feature debut of the Rowdyruff Boys. * The Minions from the Despicable Me franchise make an appearance in the Cartoon Network opening logo: ** On a white background, two minions from the ''Despicable Me ''franchise walk in. One holds up a magnet, but it gets attracted to something: the current 2010 Cartoon Network logo without the text, which consists of a black C square and a white N square. The minion tries to pull it to the left, but it squashes it. The minion pulls the magnet and the logo, and coming from the right is the 2010 version of the Cartoon Network Checkerboard logo. The other minion gets dizzy and falls down to the ground on the butt. The background fades out. This is all animated at Illumination, as well as the Cartoon Network logos. Category:Movies